Hammerhead
Hammerhead, officially known as the Heavy Combat Platform, HB2, is a Mark-6 American Jaeger. First launched in 29 Demember 2026, Hammerhead was crewed by pilots John Blake and Jasmine Beckett, who managed to notch 9 kaiju kills before the Jaeger’s decommissioning in 2032. It was stationed in the Seattle Shatterdome after the First Kaiju War and then transferred to the New York Shatterdome in 2029. History The HB2 was spurred into production after the destruction of the Australian Mark V Jaeger, Striker Eureka. At the time of it’s commissioning, it was one of the largest and heaviest Jaegers ever produced by the Pan Pacific Defense Corps. Construction took a whopping three years to complete, with the new chassis being dubbed “Hammerhead” due to its twin bladelike stabilizers which protruded from it’s conn-pod. The two pilots of Hammerhead, John Blake and Jasmine Beckett, were both experienced members of the PPDC. Blake was the former pilot of the Mark IV Jaeger “Barrage massere”, recording a total of 4 Kaiju kills before being transferred to the Hammerhead unit. Jasmine Beckett, the younger sister of the legendary Beckett brothers, was a prior mechanic-turned Jaeger pilot, noted for her fiery spirit and determination. Together the pilots would manage to take down 9 different Kaijus, including the monstrous Category Six Bonecrusher. Owing to its mechanical complexity and extensive combat deployment, Hammerhead had a relatively short operational lifespan of 8 years. In 2032, it was retired and broken down for scrap (though the remaining frame was, later, refurbished and presented in the Kaiju War Museum). Pacific Rim Uprising It remain in the Kaiju War Museum until 27/12/2052 when it was needed.When Marshall Ong showed Glenn around the Singapore shatterdome,Glenn ask him how many jaegers did you rebuild,then,he answered many including the old Hammerhead,he told him that he was rebuild to be the brawler of the them the last line of defence coming soon Description Hammerhead was an brawler-type Jaeger, built to simultaneously sustain and dish out heavy punishment. It was the first of it’s time to utilize the triple-cored ARC-32 nuclear reactor, which gave the nearly 9,500 ton dog-fighter surprising dexterity and speed for it’s size. Originally designed for close-quarters combat, Hammerhead was equipped with a variety of melee and close-range weaponry; providing the HB2 with a marked edge while fighting in city and urban environments. Perhaps the singularly most innovative aspect of the Hammerhead, however, was it’s highly sophisticated Blue Spark Gen 2 software. The Gen 2 interface was designed with a refined and stabilized neural net, which helped dramatically reduce the stresses and strains associated with traditional drifting. The Gen 2 was actually sophisticated enough to function with only a single pilot; though Blake and Beckett still preferred to run the Jaeger together with the two-pilot system. Features Conn Pod The Hammerhead utilized a specialized TX584 Conn Pod, a refined variant of the venerable TX302. In line with traditional American design philosophy, the TX584 is not integrated into the Jaeger frame; rather, it is attached via ball-hinge just prior to deployment. The entirety of the pod is constructed out of a tungsten-reinforced titanium steel, specially coated to be fire and acid resistant. On both sides of the Conn Pod are mounted the Hammerhead’s signature stabilizer blades, which extend horizontally from the pod frame and help reduce oscillation (uncontrolled vibrations) during combat. Weapons The HB2 is equipped with an arsenal of weaponry fit for slow and brutal attacks, with a design philosophy focused on wearing down opponents through brute force. On both of the Jaeger’s arms are mounted Mark V Vortex Fists; which, coupled with integrated AC-58 Elbow Rockets, give the Hammerhead an incredibly powerful punch. If need be, it can also deploy it’s twin diamond-edged SF-61-AMT blades for slashing / puncture attacks. Although not designed for sustained long-ranged combat, the Hammerhead does have an array of ranged fighting systems. It is equipped with both LX-4-M Plasma Casters and Mark IX PDW warheads on its arms, powerful to penetrate most Kaiju hide. For particularly tough opponents, the Hammerhead can utilize it’s AKM33 Chest Missiles, which fire High-Explosive copper-charged anti-tank projectiles. And of course, as with any nuclear-powered Jaeger, Hammerhead’s triple ARC-32 reactor cores can purge fuel to incinerate anything within the immediate vicinity. Armor A heavily armored Jaeger, Hammerhead is fitted with an ultra-high-strength carbide steel chassis, offering several times the rigidity and strength of previous designs. On top of this is a titanium subframe upon which the Hammerhead’s ceramic-composite armor is mounted. Internally, the Jaeger is protected with a synthetic lead-kevlar spall liner, which serves a dual purpose of impact and radiation protection. All of this armor is also specially treated to provide increased heat and acid resistance. Hammerhead is also equipped with an experimental energy-shield system, which projects electromagnetically-suspended plasma in a controlled vortex over the Jaeger’s armor surfaces. Kaiju who attempt to attack Hammerhead while it is in this shielded state will suffer from severe plasma burning. This protection system is temperamental, however, and creates an incredible energy strain on the nuclear reactors. Energy Core The ARC-32 nuclear reactor used on the Hammerhead Jaeger adheres to American Jaeger doctrine, following a long line of previous fission reactors. The ARC-32 is unique, however, in it’s triple-reactor design; utilizing three small reactors over a single, large one. This allows Hammerhead to more quickly modulate it’s energy output and adapt for differing load conditions; therein improving efficiency, reducing heat, and increasing power. Furthermore, this system allows for the Jaeger to continue functioning even when one (or even two) of it’s reactors are damaged. Fighting Style The Hammerhead’s fighting style is a varied blend reminiscent of a dirty boxer, combining mixed martial arts with the unyielding strength of a prizefighter. Beckett’s fiery persona manifests itself in the savage, bestial quality of the Jaeger’s attacks. The more controlled and even-headed personality of Blake, on the other hand, allows the Jaeger to plan it’s moves and size up the fight. The two are in perfect balance - with the furor of Jasmine providing a serious punch, and the cool, quick mind of Blake keeping the Jaeger in-check and in-control. Development Hammerhead took nearly 3 years for construction to complete, marking itself as the longest Jaeger construction project yet initiated by the PPDC. It’s primary systems and technologies were adapted off of Mark III and IV designs, including Mammoth Apostle, Hydra Corinthian, and Gipsy Danger. The dry hull was initially built at the PPDC Proving Ground in Kodiak Island, Alaska, before being shipped off to Vancouver for weapons and armor fitting. The completed Jaeger was then piloted to Seattle in a three-day propaganda march. Kaiju Kills #Yaogui - Category 5 #Intrusion - Category 5 #Sigbin - Category 4 #Akuma - Category 4 #Scorpius - Category 5 #Razorblade - Category 5 #Bonecrusher - Category 4 #Ravage - Category 5 #Serpentine - Category 5 Legacy Gallery Hammerhead Hammerhead Category:Pan Atlantic Defense Corps